A Clean Sweep/Images
Title cards 4877446062_3d78cb01cc_o.jpg|Title Card TCC5a.png|Title Card Credits acssp.png|Spanish Title Card acspt.png|Portuguese Title Card SD Screenshots 001 Flutterfly Flying (ACS).png|001 Flutterfly Flying 002 Flutterfly Flying 2.png|002 Flutterfly Flying 2 003 Flutterfly Flying 3.png|003 Flutterfly Flying 3 004 Wubbzy's House.png|004 Wubbzy's House 005 Wubbzy's House 2.png|005 Wubbzy's House 2 006 Wubbzy's House Door.png|006 Wubbzy's House Door 007 Wubbzy Opens Door and Walks With List.png|007 Wubbzy Opens Door and Walks With List 008 Wow wow,.png|008 Wow wow, 009 everybody..png|009 everybody. 010 Today is.png|010 Today is 011 clean-up day..png|011 clean-up day. 012 And here's my list of chores..png|012 And here's my list of chores. 013 Wubbzy Unrolls List.png|013 Wubbzy Unrolls List 014 Wubbzy Unrolls List 2.png|014 Wubbzy Unrolls List 2 015 '...' Face.png|015 "..." Face 016 Surprised it didn't go offscreen..png|016 Surprised it didn't go offscreen. 017 Wow..png|017 Wow. 018 =(.png|018 =( 019 Well cleaning is.png|019 Well cleaning is 020 boring..png|020 boring. 021 boring. 2.png|021 boring. 2 022 But the sooner I finish,.png|022 But the sooner I finish, 023 the sooner.png|023 the sooner 024 I can play..png|024 I can play. 025 Wubbzy Bounces.png|025 Wubbzy Bounces 026 Wubbzy Bounces 2 (His shadow's floating!).png|026 Wubbzy Bounces 2 (His shadow's floating!) 027 Wubbzy Bounces 3.png|027 Wubbzy Bounces 3 028 Wubbzy Bounces 4.png|028 Wubbzy Bounces 4 029 Wubbzy Bounces 5.png|029 Wubbzy Bounces 5 030 Wubbzy Bounces 6.png|030 Wubbzy Bounces 6 031 Wubbzy Bounces 7.png|031 Wubbzy Bounces 7 032 Wubbzy's Garage.png|032 Wubbzy's Garage 033 Wubbzy's Garage 2.png|033 Wubbzy's Garage 2 034 First thing's.png|034 First thing's 035 first..png|035 first. 036 Mow.png|036 Mow 037 the lawn..png|037 the lawn. 038 His arm... O_o.png|038 His arm... O_o 039 Horn Honks.png|039 *Horn Honks* 040 Mail Truck Arrives.png|040 Mail Truck Arrives 041 Mail Truck Arrives 2.png|041 Mail Truck Arrives 2 042 Mail Truck Arrives 3.png|042 Mail Truck Arrives 3 043 The mail!.png|043 The mail! 044 Wubbzy Runs to Truck.png|044 Wubbzy Runs to Truck 045 Er- I Mean Mailman.png|045 Er- I Mean Mailman 046 Special delivery, Wubbzy..png|046 Special delivery, Wubbzy. 047 For you..png|047 For you. 048 Wow,.png|048 Wow, 049 Wow, 2.png|049 Wow, 2 050 thanks..png|050 thanks. 051 Mailman Walks Away.png|051 Mailman Walks Away 052 I think.png|052 I think 053 I know what.png|053 I know what 054 this.png|054 this 055 is....png|055 is... 056 Wubbzy Crouches.png|056 Wubbzy Crouches 057 Wubbzy Jumps.png|057 Wubbzy Jumps 058 Wubbzy Spring-Shapes His Tail.png|058 Wubbzy Spring-Shapes His Tail 059 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package.png|059 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 060 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 2.png|060 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 2 061 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 3.png|061 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 3 062 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 4.png|062 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 4 063 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 5.png|063 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 5 064 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 6.png|064 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 6 065 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 7.png|065 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 7 066 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 8.png|066 Wubbzy Bounces Inside With Package 8 067 Wubbzy Opens Package.png|067 Wubbzy Opens Package 068 Wubbzy Opens Package 2.png|068 Wubbzy Opens Package 2 069 Yes!.png|069 Yes! 070 Dun-na-na-na-dun-na-na-na dun-na-na-na-dun-na-na-na....png|070 Dun-na-na-na-dun-na-na-na dun-na-na-na-dun-na-na-na... 071 It's my brand-new.png|071 It's my brand-new 072 kickety-kick ball..png|072 kickety-kick ball. 073 Wubbzy Bounces While Holding New Ball.png|073 Wubbzy Bounces While Holding New Ball 074 Wubbzy Falls.png|074 Wubbzy Falls 075 Wubbzy Lands.png|075 Wubbzy Lands 076 Welcome to your.png|076 Welcome to your 077 new home..png|077 new home. 078 Wubbzy Lowering New Ball.png|078 Wubbzy Lowering New Ball 079 Wubbzy Raising New Ball.png|079 Wubbzy Raising New Ball 080 Wubbzy Bounces New Ball.png|080 Wubbzy Bounces New Ball 081 New Ball Hits Ceiling.png|081 New Ball Hits Ceiling 082 New Ball Comes Down.png|082 New Ball Comes Down 083 Wubbzy Excited.png|083 Wubbzy Excited 084 Wow..!.png|084 Wow..! 085 Wubbzy Holds Out Hands.png|085 Wubbzy Holds Out Hands 086 Wubbzy Catches New Ball.png|086 Wubbzy Catches New Ball 087 Wubbzy Catches New Ball 2.png|087 Wubbzy Catches New Ball 2 088 Wubbzy Bounces New Ball.png|088 Wubbzy Bounces New Ball 089 Wubbzy Bounces New Ball 2.png|089 Wubbzy Bounces New Ball 2 090 Wubbzy... Cuddles New BallQ.png|090 Wubbzy... Cuddles New Ball? 091 Wubbzy Raises Leg in Air.png|091 Wubbzy Raises Leg In Air 092 Wubbzy Kicks New Ball.png|092 Wubbzy Kicks New Ball 093 Bookshelf.png|093 Bookshelf 094 New Ball Hits Bookshelf.png|094 New Ball Hits Bookshelf 095 New Ball Hits Bookshelf 2.png|095 New Ball Hits Bookshelf 2 096 Books Fall.png|096 Books Fall 097 Lamp.png|097 Lamp 098 Ball Hits Lamp.png|098 Ball Hits Lamp 099 Ball Hits Lamp 2.png|099 Ball Hits Lamp 2 100 Lampshade Falls.png|100 Lampshade Falls 101 Oopsy!.png|101 Oopsy! 102 Wubbzy Crouches,.png|102 Wubbzy Crouches, 103 Springs His Tail,.png|103 Springs His Tail, 104 Bounces On it,.png|104 Bounces On it, 105 Goes Up,.png|105 Goes Up, 106 And Catches New Ball.png|106 And Catches New Ball 107 Wubbzy Lands.png|107 Wubbzy Lands 108 Wubbzy Lands 2.png|108 Wubbzy Lands 2 109 Wubbzy Leans Forward.png|109 Wubbzy Leans Forward 110 Wubbzy Raises Leg in Air Again.png|110 Wubbzy Raises Leg In Air Again 111 Wubbzy Kicks New Ball Again.png|111 Wubbzy Kicks New Ball Again 112 Counter.png|112 Counter 113 Ball Hits Counter.png|113 Ball Hits Counter 114 Ball Hits Counter 2.png|114 Ball Hits Counter 2 115 Silverware and Containers Get Messy.png|115 Silverware and Containers Get Messy 116 Silverware and Containers Get Messy 2.png|116 Silverware and Containers Get Messy 2 117 Silverware and Containers Get Messy 3.png|117 Silverware and Containers Get Messy 3 118 Cabinet.png|118 Cabinet 119 Ball Hits Cabinet.png|119 Ball Hits Cabinet 120 Ball Hits Cabinet 2.png|120 Ball Hits Cabinet 2 121 Stuff Falling Out.png|121 Stuff Falling Out 122 Empty Cabinet.png|122 Empty Cabinet 123 Sink and Drawers.png|123 Sink and Drawers 124 Ball Hits Sink and Drawers.png|124 Ball Hits Sink and Drawers 125 Ball Hits Sink and Drawers 2.png|125 Ball Hits Sink and Drawers 2 126 Area Gets Messy.png|126 Area Gets Messy 127 Area Gets Messy 2.png|127 Area Gets Messy 2 128 Area Gets Messy 3.png|128 Area Gets Messy 3 129 Wubbzy Smiling.png|129 Wubbzy Smiling 130 Wubbzy Raises Arms.png|130 Wubbzy Raises Arms 131 Wubbzy Catches Calamatic Ball.png|131 Wubbzy Catches Calamatic Ball 132 Wow..png|132 Wow. 133 I'd better clean up that mess....png|133 I'd better clean up that mess... 134 After I finish playing with my new kickety-kick ball!.png|134 After I finish playing with my new kickety-kick ball! 135 Wubbzy Turns Around.png|135 Wubbzy Turns Around 136 Wubbzy Releases Ball.png|136 Wubbzy Releases Ball 137 Wubbzy, your arm!! O_O.png|137 Wubbzy, your arm!! O_O 138 Wubbzy Kicks Ball Yet Again.png|138 Wubbzy Kicks Ball Yet Again 139 Picture of Flower.png|139 Picture of Flower 140 Ball Hits Wall.png|140 Ball Hits Wall 141 Picture Falls Off.png|141 Picture Falls Off 142 Telephone and Bird.png|142 Telephone and Bird 143 Ball Hits Phone.png|143 Ball Hits Phone 144 Bird Shrieks, Phone Comes Apart.png|144 Bird Shrieks, Phone Comes Apart 145 Bird Shrieks, Phone Comes Apart 2.png|145 Bird Shrieks, Phone Comes Apart 2 146 Bird Flies Away, Phone Falls On Floor.png|146 Bird Flies Away, Phone Falls On Floor 147 Bird Flies Away, Phone Falls On Floor 2.png|147 Bird Flies Away, Phone Falls On Floor 2 148 If you'd like to make a call, please clean up this mess..png|148 If you'd like to make a call, please clean up this mess. 149 Ball Comes Back to Wubbzy.png|149 Ball Comes Back to Wubbzy 150 Wubbzy Jumps.png|150 Wubbzy Jumps 151 Here it comes....png|151 Here it comes... 152 And....png|152 And... 153 Touchdown!!.png|153 Touchdown!! 154 Wait, whatQ.png|154 Wait, what? 155 Wubbzy Lands.png|155 Wubbzy Lands 156 Hey,.png|156 Hey, 157 come back here!.png|157 come back here! 158 Ball Bouncing Away.png|158 Ball Bouncing Away 159 Ball Bouncing Away 2.png|159 Ball Bouncing Away 2 160 Ball Bouncing Away 3.png|160 Ball Bouncing Away 3 161 Ball Bouncing Away 4.png|161 Ball Bouncing Away 4 162 Wubbzy Jumps Out.png|162 Wubbzy Jumps Out 163 Wubbzy Lands.png|163 Wubbzy Lands 164 Wubbzy Looks For Ball.png|164 Wubbzy Looks For Ball 165 Wubbzy Looks For Ball 2.png|165 Wubbzy Looks For Ball 2 166 Wubbzy Looks For Ball 3.png|166 Wubbzy Looks For Ball 3 167 Wubbzy Looks For Ball 4.png|167 Wubbzy Looks For Ball 4 168 Wubbzy Finds Ball.png|168 Wubbzy Finds Ball 169 Bird On Ball in Bird Bath.png|169 Bird On Ball In Bird Bath 170 Wubbzy Heads to Bird Bath.png|170 Wubbzy Heads to Bird Bath 171 Bird Pecking Ball.png|171 Bird Pecking Ball 172 Wubbzy Crouches.png|172 Wubbzy Crouches 173 Wubbzy Leaps.png|173 Wubbzy Leaps 174 Wubbzy Spring-Shapes His Tail in Air.png|174 Wubbzy Spring-Shapes His Tail In Air 175 Wubbzy Bounces With it.png|175 Wubbzy Bounces With it 176 Wubbzy Bounces With it 2.png|176 Wubbzy Bounces With it 2 177 Wubbzy Grabs Ball.png|177 Wubbzy Grabs Ball 178 Got-.png|178 Got- 179 cha!.png|179 cha! 180 Walden Walks Over.png|180 Walden Walks Over 181 Hey, Wubbzy..png|181 Hey, Wubbzy. 182 Walden Walks Over 2.png|182 Walden Walks Over 2 183 Wubbzy Jumps to Walden.png|183 Wubbzy Jumps to Walden 184 Wubbzy Lands Near Walden.png|184 Wubbzy Lands Near Walden 185 Wow wow, Walden..png|185 Wow wow, Walden. 186 Look..png|186 Look. 187 I got a brand-new.png|187 I got a brand-new 188 kickety-kick.png|188 kickety-kick 189 ball..png|189 ball. 190 Walden and Wubbzy Smiling.png|190 Walden and Wubbzy Smiling 191 Very.png|191 Very 192 interesting..png|192 interesting. 193 But you really.png|193 But you really 194 should mow.png|194 should mow 195 this lawn, Wubbzy..png|195 this lawn, Wubbzy. 196 That grass is getting.png|196 That grass is getting 197 pretty high..png|197 pretty high. 198 ... (ACS).png|198 ... 199 I will....png|199 I will... 200 As soon as I finish.png|200 As soon as I finish 201 playing..png|201 playing. 202 Here he goes again..png|202 Here he goes again. 203 Wa-.png|203 Wa- 204 Hoo!!.png|204 Hoo!! 205 Ball Bounces Inside.png|205 Ball Bounces Inside 206 Wubbzy Bounces Inside.png|206 Wubbzy Bounces Inside 207 Wubbzy Bounces Inside 2.png|207 Wubbzy Bounces Inside 2 208 Wubbzy Bounces Inside 23.png|208 Wubbzy Bounces Inside 3 209 Walden Smiling.png|209 Walden Smiling 210 Walden Chuckles and Shakes Head.png|210 Walden Chuckles and Shakes Head 211 Walden Chuckles and Shakes Head 2.png|211 Walden Chuckles and Shakes Head 2 212 Walden Smiling 2.png|212 Walden Smiling 2 213 Walden Walks Away Smiling.png|213 Walden Walks Away Smiling 214 And now, it's time for....png|214 And now, it's time for... 215 Wubbzy's Bounce Party!.png|215 "Wubbzy's Bounce Party!" 216 Ball Bouncing.png|216 Ball Bouncing 217 Wubbzy Runs to Ball.png|217 Wubbzy Runs to Ball 218 Wubbzy Raises Leg.png|218 Wubbzy Raises Leg 219 Woo-hoo!.png|219 Woo-hoo! 220 Wubbzy Lands.png|220 Wubbzy Lands 221 Yes, every time the ball's offscreen, something breaks..png|221 Yes, every time the ball's offscreen, something breaks. 222 Wubbzy Runs to it.png|222 Wubbzy Runs to it 223 Wee!.png|223 Wee! 224 Ball Bounces Across.png|224 Ball Bounces Across 225 Ball Bounces Across 2.png|225 Ball Bounces Across 2 226 Woo-hoo!.png|226 Woo-hoo! 227 He didn't actually bounce that far. By now, I've already collected a lot of pictures of him bouncing on his tail. Don't say I'm lazy!.png|227 He didn't actually bounce that far. By now, I've already collected a lot of pictures of him bouncing on his tail. Don't say I'm lazy! 228 Wubbzy Laughing and Running With Ball.png|228 Wubbzy Laughing and Running With Ball 229 Wubbzy Jumps and Raises Ball.png|229 Wubbzy Jumps and Raises Ball 230 Wubbzy Slams Ball.png|230 Wubbzy Slams Ball 231 Wubbzy Slams Ball 2.png|231 Wubbzy Slams Ball 2 232 Wubbzy Lands 2.png|232 Wubbzy Lands 2 233 Wee!.png|233 Wee! 234 Wubbzy Continues Cheering and Wrecking House.png|234 Wubbzy Continues Cheering and Wrecking House 235 ...All Day.png|235 ...All Day 236 Ball Bouncing Across Again.png|236 Ball Bouncing Across Again 237 Ball Bouncing Across Again 2.png|237 Ball Bouncing Across Again 2 238 Woo-hoo!.png|238 Woo-hoo! 239 Wee!.png|239 Wee! 240 Wee! 2.png|240 Wee! 2 241 Wubbzy Still Playing and Wrecking House.png|241 Wubbzy Still Playing and Wrecking House 242 ALL NIGHT!Q.png|242 ALL NIGHT!? 243 How'd the grass grow that fastQ.png|243 How'd the grass grow that fast? 244 Even he needs to rest. (Finally!).png|244 Even Wubbzy needs to rest. (Finally!) 245 Sighs.png|245 *Sighs* 246 I need a drink of water..png|246 I need a drink of water. 247 ....png|247 ... 248 Wow..png|248 Wow. 249 Wubbzy Surprised.png|249 Wubbzy Surprised 250 Sink Full of Dirty Dishes.png|250 Sink Full of Dirty Dishes 251 I'd better wash the dishes....png|251 I'd better wash the dishes... 252 Let me guess. 'After I finish playing with my kickety-kick ball.'.png|252 Let me guess: "After I finish playing with my kickety-kick ball." 253 After I finish playing with my-.png|253 After I finish playing with my- 254 ...Underline, underline, underscore....png|254 ...Underline, underline, underscore... 255 ...Eh, give it to me..png|255'' ...Eh, give it to me.'' 256 Gasps.png|256 *Gasps* 257 Hey..png|257 Hey. 258 Kickety-kick ball!.png|258 Kickety-kick ball! 259 Messy Kitchen.png|259 Messy Kitchen 260 Where are you!Q.png|260 Where are you!? 261 Messy Kitchen 2.png|261 Messy Kitchen 2 262 Gasps.png|262 *Gasps* 263 Oh, no!.png|263 Oh, no! 264 Wubbzy Worriedly Walks Away.png|264 Wubbzy Worriedly Walks Away 265 Messy Books.png|265 Messy Books 266 Messy Books 2.png|266 Messy Books 2 267 It's gotta be here somewhere..png|267 It's gotta be here somewhere. 268 Messy Books 3.png|268 Messy Books 3 269 Wait, I didn't know Wubbzy had a safe..png|269 Wait, I didn't know Wubbzy had a safe. 270 Fallen Lamp.png|270 Fallen Lamp 271 Moving Lamp.png|271 Moving Lamp 272 Standing Lamp.png|272 Standing Lamp 273 It's not here..png|273 It's not here. 274 Messy Kitchen 3.png|274 Messy Kitchen 3 275 Silverware Everywhere.png|275 Silverware Everywhere 276 It's not here either..png|276 It's not here either. 277 Messy, Messy, Messy.png|277 Messy, Messy, Messy 278 Messy, Messy, Messy 2.png|278 Messy, Messy, Messy 2 279 Messy, Messy, Messy 3.png|279 Messy, Messy, Messy 3 280 I don't see it..png|280 I don't see it. 281 Wubbzy Gets Sad.png|281 Wubbzy Gets Sad 282 I know,.png|282 I know, 283 I'll call Widget..png|283 I'll call Widget. 284 She'll know how to find my.png|284 She'll know how to find my 285 kickety-kick ball..png|285 kickety-kick ball. 286 Wubbzy Smiling Up In Our Faces.png|286 Wubbzy Smiling Up In Our Faces 287 Does not mowing your lawn really turn it into a- Well it's turning me into a party pooper..png|287 Does not mowing your lawn really turn it into a- Well it's turning me into a party pooper. 288 Monkey Swinging Across.png|288 Monkey Swinging Across 289 Grassy Jungle.png|289 Grassy Jungle 290 Grassy Jungle 2.png|290 Grassy Jungle 2 291 Grass Getting Cut.png|291 Grass Getting Cut 292 Grass Getting Cut 2.png|292 Grass Getting Cut 2 293 Grass Getting Cut 3.png|293 Grass Getting Cut 3 294 Giant Grass.png|294 Giant Grass 295 Giant Grass Getting Cut.png|295 Giant Grass Getting Cut 296 Giant Grass Getting Cut by Widget.png|296 Giant Grass Getting Cut by Widget 297 Wubbzy's Front Door (Outside).png|297 Wubbzy's Front Door (Outside) 298 Wubbzy's Front Door (Inside).png|298 Wubbzy's Front Door (Inside) 299 Widget Walking In.png|299 Widget Walking In 300 Oh oh my golly,.png|300 Oh oh my golly, 301 what happened in hereQ.png|301 what happened in here? 302 Widget Walks Further.png|302 Widget Walks Further 303 Messy, Messy, Messy 4.png|303 Messy, Messy, Messy 4 304 Wubbzy, where are you, little buddy!Q.png|304 Wubbzy, where are you, little buddy!? 305 Widget Looking For Wubbzy.png|305 Widget Looking For Wubbzy 306 Widget Looking For Wubbzy 2.png|306 Widget Looking For Wubbzy 2 307 Wubbzy Under Pillow.png|307 Wubbzy Under Pillow 308 It's not in there, either..png|308 It's not in there, either. 309 Well, no wonder you can't find your kickety-kick ball..png|309 Well, no wonder you can't find your kickety-kick ball. 310 I could barely find.png|310 I could barely find 311 you..png|311 you. 312 I guess the House.png|312 I guess the House 313 is a little messy..png|313 is a little messy. 314 Widget Smiling.png|314 Widget Smiling 315 Before we go any further,.png|315 Before we go any further, 316 we need to do some cleaning..png|316 we need to do some cleaning. 317 But cleaning is.png|317 But cleaning is 318 so.png|318 so 319 bor-.png|319 bor- 320 ing..png|320 ing. 321 Not with my.png|321 Not with my 322 latest invention..png|322 latest invention. 323 Widget Holding Remote.png|323 Widget Holding Remote 324 Widget Presses Button On Remote.png|324 Widget Presses Button On Remote 325 Open Doorway.png|325 Open Doorway 326 Clean-O-Matic 3000 Comes In.png|326 Clean-O-Matic 3000 Comes In 327 The Clean-O-Matic.png|327 The Clean-O-Matic 328 3000..png|328 3000. 329 This little puppy'll clean things up in no time..png|329 This little puppy'll clean things up in no time. 330 Widget Activates Machine.png|330 Widget Activates Machine 331 Clean-O-Matic 3000 Activates.png|331 Clean-O-Matic 3000 Activates 332 Clean-O-Matic 3000 Activates 2.png|332 Clean-O-Matic 3000 Activates 2 333 Clean-O-Matic 3000 Activates 3.png|333 Clean-O-Matic 3000 Activates 3 334 Nozzles Come Out.png|334 Nozzles Come Out 335 Nozzles Come Out 2.png|335 Nozzles Come Out 2 336 Nozzles Come Out 3.png|336 Nozzles Come Out 3 337 Wubbzy and Widget Smiling.png|337 Wubbzy and Widget Smiling 338 Nozzle Goes by.png|338 Nozzle Goes by 339 Nozzle Goes by 2.png|339 Nozzle Goes by 2 340 Silverware Everywhere 2.png|340 Silverware Everywhere 2 341 Nozzle Comes In.png|341 Nozzle Comes In 342 Nozzle Sucks Up Silverware.png|342 Nozzle Sucks Up Silverware 343 Nozzle Sucks Up Silverware 2.png|343 Nozzle Sucks Up Silverware 2 344 Nozzle Sucks Up Silverware 3.png|344 Nozzle Sucks Up Silverware 3 345 Nozzle Sucks Up Silverware 4.png|345 Nozzle Sucks Up Silverware 4 346 ..And Drawer.png|346 ..And Drawer 347 ..And Drawer 2.png|347 ..And Drawer 2 348 ..And Drawer 3.png|348 ..And Drawer 3 349 Fallen Lampshade.png|349 Fallen Lampshade 350 Nozzle Sucks Up Lampshade.png|350 Nozzle Sucks Up Lampshade 351 ..Along With Table.png|351 ..Along With Table 352 ..And Picture.png|352 ..And Picture 353 ..And Tack.png|353 ..And Tack 354 The Clean-O-Matic makes a cool sound when it finishes sucking..png|354 The Clean-O-Matic makes a cool sound when it finishes sucking. 355 Birdy Bird On Window.png|355 Birdy Bird On Window 356 Birdy Bird Gets its Feathers Sucked.png|356 Birdy Bird Gets its Feathers Sucked 357 Birdy Bird Gets its Feathers Sucked 2.png|357 Birdy Bird Gets its Feathers Sucked 2 358 Birdy Bird Gets its Feathers Sucked 3.png|358 Birdy Bird Gets its Feathers Sucked 3 359 Birdy Bird Gets its Feathers Sucked 4.png|359 Birdy Bird Gets its Feathers Sucked 4 360 Birdy Bird Annoyed.png|360 Birdy Bird Annoyed 361 Messy Books 4.png|361 Messy Books 4 362 Nozzle Sucks Up Books.png|362 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 363 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 2.png|363 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 2 364 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 3.png|364 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 3 365 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 4.png|365 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 4 366 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 5.png|366 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 5 367 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 6.png|367 Nozzle Sucks Up Books 6 368 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up.png|368 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 369 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 2.png|369 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 2 370 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 3.png|370 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 3 371 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 4.png|371 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 4 372 Wubbzy Notices.png|372 Wubbzy Notices 373 Uh,.png|373 Uh, 374 WidgetQ.png|374 Widget? 375 Widget Vacuuming.png|375 Widget Vacuuming 376 Not now,.png|376 Not now, 377 Wubbzy..png|377 Wubbzy. 378 I am.png|378 I am 379 busy, busy, busy..png|379 busy, busy, busy. 380 ....png|380 ... 381 ... (ACS).png|381 ... 382 !!!.png|382 !!! 383 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 5.png|383 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 5 384 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 6.png|384 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 6 385 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 7.png|385 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 7 386 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 8.png|386 Clean-O-Matic Filling Itself Up 8 387 But,.png|387 But, 388 Widget....png|388 Widget... 389 Clean-O-Matic Getting Bigger...png|389 Clean-O-Matic Getting Bigger... 390 And Bigger....png|390 And Bigger... 391 CRASH.png|391 *CRASH* 392 Clean-O-Matic Bursts Into Dust.png|392 Clean-O-Matic Bursts Into Dust 393 Clean-O-Matic Bursts Into Dust 2.png|393 Clean-O-Matic Bursts Into Dust 2 394 Clean-O-Matic Bursts Into Dust 3.png|394 Clean-O-Matic Bursts Into Dust 3 395 Clean-O-Matic Bursts Into Dust 4.png|395 Clean-O-Matic Bursts Into Dust 4 396 Smoke Clears Away.png|396 Smoke Clears Away 397 Smoke Clears Away 2.png|397 Smoke Clears Away 2 398 Junk Pile.png|398 Junk Pile 399 Wubbzy and Widget Pop Out of Junk Pile.png|399 Wubbzy and Widget Pop Out of Junk Pile 400 Wubbzy and Widget Pop Out of Junk Pile 2.png|400 Wubbzy and Widget Pop Out of Junk Pile 2 401 Mm,.png|401 Mm, 402 that wasn't supposed to happen..png|402 that wasn't supposed to happen. 403 It's an even bigger mess.png|403 It's an even bigger mess 404 than before..png|404 than before. 405 Wubbzy Blank Faced.png|405 Wubbzy Blank Faced 406 I'll never find my.png|406 I'll never find my 407 kickety-kick ball now..png|407 kickety-kick ball now. 408 Walden Walks Inside.png|408 Walden Walks Inside 409 My my my,.png|409 My my my, 410 it's a jungle out there..png|410 it's a jungle out there. 411 Walden Walking and Looking Around.png|411 Walden Walking and Looking Around 412 Walden Walking and Looking Around 2.png|412 Walden Walking and Looking Around 2 413 !.png|413 ! 414 And it's even worse in here..png|414 And it's even worse in here. 415 What happenedQ.png|415 What happened? 416 I was so busy playing with my brand-new kickety-kick ball, that I forgot to clean up..png|416 I was so busy playing with my brand-new kickety-kick ball, that I forgot to clean up. 417 Widget tried to help,.png|417 Widget tried to help, 418 Broken Clean-O-Matic Popping Smoke.png|418 Broken Clean-O-Matic Popping Smoke 419 Broken Clean-O-Matic Popping Smoke 2.png|419 Broken Clean-O-Matic Popping Smoke 2 420 but it kinda backfired..png|420 but it kinda backfired. 421 So I see..png|421 So I see. 422 Oh!.png|422 Oh! 423 I guess we'll just.png|423 I guess we'll just 424 have to clean up.png|424 have to clean up 425 the old-fashioned way..png|425 the old-fashioned way. 426 Oh!.png|426 Oh! 427 But.png|427 But 428 cleaning is so.png|428 cleaning is so 429 bor-.png|429 bor- 430 ing..png|430 ing. 431 Cleaning doesn't.png|431 Cleaning doesn't 432 have to be boring..png|432 have to be boring. 433 As a matter of fact,.png|433 As a matter of fact, 434 it can be more fun than a barrel of-.png|434 it can be more fun than a barrel of- 435 Monkey Jumps Up.png|435 Monkey Jumps Up 436 Monkey Jumps Up 2.png|436 Monkey Jumps Up 2 437 Monkey Chattering and Squawking.png|437 Monkey Chattering and Squawking 438 Monkey Chattering and Squawking 2.png|438 Monkey Chattering and Squawking 2 439 Monkey Jumps Away.png|439 Monkey Jumps Away 440 MonkeysQ.png|440 Monkeys? 441 ....png|441 ... 442 Wubbzy Grins.png|442 Wubbzy Grins 443 Wubbzy's Jungly Yard.png|443 Wubbzy's Jungly Yard 444 Wubbzy's Jungly Yard 2.png|444 Wubbzy's Jungly Yard 2 445 Okay,.png|445 Okay, 446 our first game is called 'Hamper Hoops'..png|446 our first game is called "Hamper Hoops". 447 Let's see who can make.png|447 Let's see who can make 448 the most shots..png|448 the most shots. 449 Wubbzy and Widget Holding Clothe Balls.png|449 Wubbzy and Widget Holding Clothe Balls 450 Wubbzy Holding Clothe Ball.png|450 Wubbzy Holding Clothe Ball 451 Wubbzy Aims Clothe Ball.png|451 Wubbzy Aims Clothe Ball 452 Wubbzy Throws Clothe Ball.png|452 Wubbzy Throws Clothe Ball 453 Wubbzy Throws Clothe Ball 2.png|453 Wubbzy Throws Clothe Ball 2 454 Hamper.png|454 Hamper 455 Clothe Ball Goes In Hamper.png|455 Clothe Ball Goes In Hamper 456 Yes!.png|456 Yes! 457 Wubbzy Aims Another Clothe Ball.png|457 Wubbzy Aims Another Clothe Ball 458 Wubbzy Jumps and Aims With Second Clothe Ball.png|458 Wubbzy Jumps and Aims With Second Clothe Ball 459 Wubbzy Bouncing and Aiming With Second Clothe Ball.png|459 Wubbzy Bouncing and Aiming With Second Clothe Ball 460 Wubbzy Bouncing and Aiming With Second Clothe Ball 2.png|460 Wubbzy Bouncing and Aiming With Second Clothe Ball 2 461 Wubbzy Bouncing and Aiming With Second Clothe Ball 3.png|461 Wubbzy Bouncing and Aiming With Second Clothe Ball 3 462 What, I'm a hypocriteQ How often do you see Wubbzy bounce backwardsQ.png|462 What, I'm a hypocrite? How often do you see Wubbzy bounce backwards? 463 He.png|463 He 464 He 2 (I had to get this, I couldn't resist.).png|464 He 2 (I had to get this, I couldn't resist.) 465 shoots!.png|465 shoots! 466 shoots! 2.png|466 shoots! 2 467 Second Clothe Ball Goes In Hamper.png|467 Second Clothe Ball Goes In Hamper 468 And it's good!.png|468 And it's good! 469 Wubbzy Bounces Over to Clothes.png|469 Wubbzy Bounces Over to Clothes 470 Wubbzy Bounces to Picks Up Clothes.png|470 Wubbzy Bounces to Picks Up Clothes 471 Wubbzy Bounces With Clothes.png|471 Wubbzy Bounces With Clothes 472 Wubbzy Bounces With Clothes 2.png|472 Wubbzy Bounces With Clothes 2 473 Over the shoulder..png|473 Over the shoulder. 474 Clothes Go In Hamper.png|474 Clothes Go In Hamper 475 Wubbzy Makes It.png|475 Wubbzy Makes It 476 Ka-bingo!.png|476 Ka-bingo! 477 Wubbzy Makes It 2.png|477 Wubbzy Makes It 2 478 Widget Holding Clothe Ball.png|478 Widget Holding Clothe Ball 479 Widget Throws Clothe Ball.png|479 Widget Throws Clothe Ball 480 Widget Throws Clothe Ball 2.png|480 Widget Throws Clothe Ball 2 481 Widget Throws Clothe Ball 3.png|481 Widget Throws Clothe Ball 3 482 Whoops..png|482 Whoops. 483 Widget Picking Up Another Clothe Ball.png|483 Widget Picking Up Another Clothe Ball 484 Widget Holding Another Clothe Ball.png|484 Widget Holding Another Clothe Ball 485 Widget Throws Second Clothe Ball.png|485 Widget Throws Second Clothe Ball 486 Widget Throws Second Clothe Ball 2.png|486 Widget Throws Second Clothe Ball 2 487 Nope..png|487 Nope. 488 Widget Picking Up Yet Another Clothe Ball.png|488 Widget Picking Up Yet Another Clothe Ball 489 Widget Holding Third Clothe Ball.png|489 Widget Holding Third Clothe Ball 490 Widget Throws Third Clothe Ball.png|490 Widget Throws Third Clothe Ball 491 Widget Throws Third Clothe Ball 2.png|491 Widget Throws Third Clothe Ball 2 492 Uh-.png|492 Uh- 493 oh..png|493 oh. 494 =. =..png|494 =. =. 495 =. B(.png|495 =. B( 496 Sponge Skating.png|496 Sponge Skating 497 is a great way to clean a dirty floor..png|497 is a great way to clean a dirty floor. 498 Walden Sponge Skating.png|498 Walden Sponge Skating 499 Widget Sponge Skating.png|499 Widget Sponge Skating 500 Wubbzy Sponge Skating.png|500 Wubbzy Sponge Skating 501 Wubbzy Sponge Skating 2.png|501 Wubbzy Sponge Skating 2 502 Whee!!.png|502 Whee!! 503 Floor Getting Cleaner.png|503 Floor Getting Cleaner 504 Floor Getting Cleaner 2.png|504 Floor Getting Cleaner 2 505 Floor Getting Cleaner 3.png|505 Floor Getting Cleaner 3 506 Floor Getting Cleaner 4.png|506 Floor Getting Cleaner 4 507 Wubbzy Pushing Widget.png|507 Wubbzy Pushing Widget 508 Walden Excitedly Skating By.png|508 Walden Excitedly Skating By 509 Walden Stops.png|509 Walden Stops 510 Friends Look at Kitchen.png|510 Friends Look at Kitchen 511 Wow!.png|511 Wow! 512 Really Tall Grass.png|512 Really Tall Grass 513 Walden Turns Lawn Mowing Into a Race.png|513 Walden Turns Lawn Mowing Into a Race 514 A lawn mower race will clean up this jungle in no time..png|514 A lawn mower race will clean up this jungle in no time. 515 Walden Holding Racing Flag.png|515 Walden Holding Racing Flag 516 Ready,.png|516 Ready, 517 set....png|517 set... 518 Go!.png|518 Go! 519 !.png|519 ! 520 Widget Drives By.png|520 Widget Drives By 521 Wubbzy Drives By.png|521 Wubbzy Drives By 522 Walden Looks Back.png|522 Walden Looks Back 523 Walden Looks Back 2.png|523 Walden Looks Back 2 524 Grass Getting Cut.png|524 Grass Getting Cut 525 Overhead Grass.png|525 Overhead Grass 526 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass.png|526 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 527 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 2.png|527 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 2 528 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 3.png|528 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 3 529 (Insert 50 Stars Here.png|529 (Insert 50 stars here.) 530 What!Q I said 'Stars'!.png|530 What!? I said "Stars"! 531 Wubbzy Mowing Lawn.png|531 Wubbzy Mowing Lawn 532 Widget Mowing Lawn.png|532 Widget Mowing Lawn 533 Widget Mowing Lawn 2.png|533 Widget Mowing Lawn 2 534 Square of Grass.png|534 Square of Grass 535 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 4.png|535 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 4 536 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 5.png|536 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 5 537 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 6.png|537 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 6 538 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 7.png|538 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 7 539 Widget Mowing Lawn 3.png|539 Widget Mowing Lawn 3 540 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 8.png|540 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 8 541 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 9.png|541 Wubbzy and Widget Mowing Grass 9 542 One Blade of Grass Left.png|542 One Blade of Grass Left 543 Wubbzy Heads For it.png|543 Wubbzy Heads For it 544 Wubbzy Wins.png|544 Wubbzy Wins 545 Widget Catches Up.png|545 Widget Catches Up 546 Widget Wins Second Place.png|546 Widget Wins Second Place 547 Walden With Flag Risen.png|547 Walden With Flag Risen 548 Wubbzy Smiling.png|548 Wubbzy Smiling 549 Wubbzy's Friends Approach Him.png|549 Wubbzy's Friends Approach Him 550 Wubbzy's Friends Smile at Him.png|550 Wubbzy's Friends Smile at Him 551 Wubbzy and His Friends Look Around.png|551 Wubbzy and His Friends Look Around 552 Wow!.png|552 Wow! 553 Sparkling Dishes.png|553 Sparkling Dishes 554 Sparkling Dishes 2.png|554 Sparkling Dishes 2 555 Widget Takes Dishes.png|555 Widget Takes Dishes 556 Widget Hands Dishes to Walden.png|556 Widget Hands Dishes to Walden 557 Walden Takes Dishes.png|557 Walden Takes Dishes 558 Walden Gives Dishes to Wubbzy.png|558 Walden Gives Dishes to Wubbzy 559 Wubbzy Takes Dishes.png|559 Wubbzy Takes Dishes 560 Wubbzy Carrying Dishes.png|560 Wubbzy Carrying Dishes 561 Wubbzy Carrying Dishes 2.png|561 Wubbzy Carrying Dishes 2 562 Wubbzy Puts Dishes Away.png|562 Wubbzy Puts Dishes Away 563 Wubbzy Puts Dishes Away 2.png|563 Wubbzy Puts Dishes Away 2 564 Wow!.png|564 Wow! 565 Widget and Walden Sleeping.png|565 Widget and Walden Sleeping 566 Wubbzy Dusting Lamp.png|566 Wubbzy Dusting Lamp 567 Phew!.png|567 Phew! 568 Wubbzy Tired.png|568 Wubbzy Tired 569 All that cleaning has.png|569 All that cleaning has 570 made me thirsty..png|570 made me thirsty. 571 Wubbzy Walks to Fridge.png|571 Wubbzy Walks to Fridge 572 Wubbzy Opens Fridge.png|572 Wubbzy Opens Fridge 573 Wubbzy Opens Fridge 2.png|573 Wubbzy Opens Fridge 2 574 Wubbzy Opens Fridge 3.png|574 Wubbzy Opens Fridge 3 575 ....png|575 ... 576 Hey!.png|576 Hey! 577 Kickety-Kick Ball In Fridge.png|577 Kickety-Kick Ball In Fridge 578 Wubbzy Takes Kickety-Kick Ball.png|578 Wubbzy Takes Kickety-Kick Ball 579 I am Bread.png|579 I am Bread 580 Look what I found!.png|580 Look what I found! 581 Wubbzy Bounces With Ball.png|581 Wubbzy Bounces With Ball 582 Wubbzy Bounces With Ball 2.png|582 Wubbzy Bounces With Ball 2 583 Wubbzy Bounces With Ball 3.png|583 Wubbzy Bounces With Ball 3 584 Widget and Walden Sleeping 2.png|584 Widget and Walden Sleeping 2 585 My kickety-kick ball!.png|585 My kickety-kick ball! 586 ! !.png|586 ! ! 587 Widget and Walden Wake Up.png|587 Widget and Walden Wake Up 588 Let's all play a game of.png|588 Let's all play a game of 589 kickety-kick ball..png|589 kickety-kick ball. 590 Wee-.png|590 Wee- 591 hee-.png|591 hee- 592 hee!.png|592 hee! 593 Wubbzy Lands.png|593 Wubbzy Lands 594 Wubbzy All Happy.png|594 Wubbzy All Happy 595 Another Lamp.png|595 Another Lamp 596 Ball Hits Second Lamp.png|596 Ball Hits Second Lamp 597 Second Lamp Falls.png|597 Second Lamp Falls 598 Second Lamp Breaks.png|598 Second Lamp Breaks 599 Second Lamp Breaks 2.png|599 Second Lamp Breaks 2 600 =. =..png|600 =. =. 601 Wubbzy Gets Ready to Catch Ball.png|601 Wubbzy Gets Ready to Catch Ball 602 Wubbzy Catches Ball.png|602 Wubbzy Catches Ball 603 Wubbzy Catches Ball 2.png|603 Wubbzy Catches Ball 2 604 =).png|604 =) 605 =..png|605 =. 606 B( B(.png|606 B( B( 607 Or,.png|607 Or, 608 maybe we could.png|608 maybe we could 609 play a game of.png|609 play a game of 610 'Clean Up the Lamp'Q.png|610 "Clean Up the Lamp"? 611 Wubbzy Giggles.png|611 Wubbzy Giggles 612 Wubbzy Smiles at Forth Wall.png|612 Wubbzy Smiles at Forth Wall 613 Wubbzy Winks at Forth Wall.png|613 Wubbzy Winks at Forth Wall 614 Monkey Comes Back.png|614 Monkey Comes Back 615 Monkey Comes Back 2.png|615 Monkey Comes Back 2 616 Monkey See.png|616 Monkey See 617 Monkey Scream.png|617 Monkey Scream 618 Monkey Leave.png|618 Monkey Leave 619 Monkey Leap.png|619 Monkey Leap 620 Monkey Tai- Uh... Oh, Well..png|620 Monkey Tai- Uh... Oh, Well. Category:Images Category:Image galleries Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Episodes